


In the bedroom down the hall

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [116]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poor Sally, Sally’s pov, give this woman a break please, how do I tag this?, yall remember Percy went missing for like half a year?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: It’s been almost half a year since Percy went missing.  Maybe it’s time to pack up his things.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson)
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	In the bedroom down the hall

**Author's Note:**

> This was HARD to write. Like five hours work and it didn’t turn out that long either... ouch.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Sally had been putting this off for months now. Her heart clenched painfully every time she passed the empty closed room. Percy had been gone for over six months. School had called her many times, she had been forced to file a missing person report after the second month.

She knew about the demigod life, she had no idea if she would ever see her son again, or what had happened to him. She knew in the back of her mind that Percy wasn’t going to come back, the only thing that kept her going was ignoring those thoughts and holding onto the childish hope. The only word from camp came from Annabeth, which wasn’t much news.

Paul was at work. Annabeth was at camp. Which left Sally alone in the apartment. She found a collapsed cardboard box in the back of the closet and taped the bottom. 

Percy’s bedroom door creaked loudly, the apartment was dead silent.

It was just the way he had left it, the clean clothes hanging off the back of his desk chair where he still needed to hang them up in the closet. Percy’s dirty clothes were in his hamper next to the door. Papers piled on the desk and a couple scattered books in Ancient Greek. His bed was made but there were several blankets crumpled on it making it look messy.

Wiping tears from her eyes she took the trinkets and snow globes that he had collected over the years and gently put them in the box. His school books would need to be returned, she could have Paul take them to work tomorrow.

His room hadn’t been clean since the end of last summer, where it had gotten dirtied over the school year. Percy had a random knife in his room, if he were here Sally wouldn’t have allowed it. But he wasn’t…

On the wall near his bed, there was a picture collage throughout the years. Sally swallowed a lump in her throat and approached the wall, she set the box down on the bed. 

She pulled the tacks off the wall, her hands shaking. The picture she held in her hand was of her and Percy a few years ago at Montauk. Percy had his head on Sally’s shoulder, his mouth stuffed with blue marshmallows. Sally covered her mouth with one hand, tears streaming down her cheeks as she took the pictures off the wall one by one.

Annabeth standing on the edge of the dock, posing in front of the lake. 

Percy giving Grover a piggyback ride, Grover clinging to Percy’s shoulders for dear life while Percy laughed.

Sally was sitting down on the bed now, looking through the photos that her son had put on the wall. 

Her and Paul on Valentine’s Day right before they went out to dinner, all dressed up and fancy.

Percy sitting at the cafe down the street, it looked like Annabeth took the picture. He was smiling goofily at the camera, his chin resting on his arms.

The most recent picture was of him and Paul, Percy with a pencil on his lips like a mustache, Paul with a similar pose.

Sally sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She collected the pictures in a pile, resting them on the bed. She couldn’t put them in the box. She only had so many pictures.

Sally moved onto his closet, folding the clothes on the back of his chair first and putting them on the bed, she’d get a bag later, to donate them.

She pulled a sweatshirt off the hanger, she had bought it for Percy a year ago. It was baby blue and a little big on him. She remembered Annabeth showing up to the apartment one day wearing it. Percy had complained, she must’ve given it up before she left.

Sally hugged the sweatshirt to her chest. She had tried to protect Percy her entire life, sending him to boarding schools to try and keep monsters off his scent. She didn’t even know what happened. No one did.

It was time for her to pack up his things. The chances of him coming back were next to none.

Sally put the rest of the nicknacks he had on his shelves into the box. Clenching her jaw to keep from crying anymore, her throat constricted painfully. She folded the clean clothes and the sweatshirt and put it on top of the closed box.

Tomorrow... she’d put the items away tomorrow and donate the clothes. 

She said that last week.

The boxes still sat near the door of Percy’s room.

Every time Annabeth came over, Sally saw her eyes drifting to his door. 

“He’s still out there,” Annabeth said determinedly, she would squeeze Sally’s hand gently. Providing her with any news that she had found. Sally had to hold onto that hope.

And yet, every week the number of boxes in Percy’s room grew. Every time Sally looked down the hall her eyes would get misty with tears. Annabeth came over more often, trying to use reason. 

Sally wished that she could gather the girl in her arms and just hold her. It might do both of them good. 

She wished she could get her son back.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend so... oop... thanks for reading, writing Sally’s POV is hard.


End file.
